muryokufandomcom-20200215-history
Puyo Puyo Ishikaru
"'''You ain't as stupid as I say you are, dude. Sure, you do some stupid shit that could get you killed but...you've actually got a brain up there for fucks sake...and besides, you're forgettin' about your other qualities, dude. I call ya a wannabe acrobat for a reason. Sure, the 'wannabe' part's in there, but you've actually got some fuckin' skill. You've got potential and shit, you know! I mean, if imma be honest you're already pretty great. Sure, 05 and Kemuri are the smart people. That just means we gotta be the stronghold. Make sense?" '- Puyo Puyo, consulting Maeko in the cinema after the chapter one trial'' ________________________________________ History Backstory Puyo grew up in an average household. An average family, with average parents and average friends. Her parents were both very hard workers, just trying to get by off of what they had so that they could supply for their children. Yes, children; Puyo had a twin brother named Michael. Had. One day while Puyo was walking with her parents and her brother, she noticed something strange in the corner of her eye. A man holding a rather strange looking metallic object was walking around the grocery store, seemingly analyzing the contents of the shop. Puyo tugged on her mom's arm and pointed to the man, asking what he was doing. Her mother replied, but not through words. Rather, she replied with a shocked face of anger and fear. Puyo, however, had no knowledge of the immense emotions that her mother was feeling and decided to start approaching the man. Now, at the time Michael was starting to view the world a little bit differently for a child of 7; and so when he saw Puyo approach the strange figure he ran ahead of her and told her to wait, and that they should back away before anything bad happened. Or at least, that's what he was in the middle of saying. The man had just robbed the store, dashing out with an arm full of food as he noticed the Children and their parents. The man, infuriated that he could be caught and little time to think, grabbed Michael, knocking him out with a chloroform rag. Puyo screamed, loud enough for a nearby officer to hear her. Unfortunately, the officer didn't arrive until much too late; as the man had strapped the sleeping Michael to the front of his car and was beginning to speed away. However, the man started to lose control as the officer started shooting; this caused the man to crash into a tree. The car erupted in flames, and Michael woke up screaming in pain; it seemed that it hadn't ruptured his vital organs just yet. However, the car exploded, pieces flying and scattering everyone and the man nowhere to be seen. All that was left of Michael now were the lower parts of his legs. Puyo had watched all of this, every single part of this horrific incident and she let out a violent wail. Talent Discovery There once was a little girl. This girl had parents that loved her. As a child, she absolutely loved cartoons and anime. However, as she started to get older she started drifting to the more 'normal' things that people watched, disregarding her love for anime completely. As such, she saw the cheerleaders and was completely enticed. She begged and begged her parents to let her sign up for cheerleading. Her parents, at the time, simply chuckled and waved her off, telling her she was not old enough to be doing this kind of thing. However, the next day they suddenly told her that she could do it, and they sent her off to a camp specifically made to make the quote unquote, 'perfect cheerleader'. She had an absolute blast, and she was the Councilor's favorite pupil. At least, Publicly. She didn't return from camp for about 5 or 6 years, when she was a sophomore in high school. She had one person that recognized her, and was absolutely ecstatic to see her. However, when Puyo saw him, as much as she wanted to hang out with him again, she pushed him aside like dirt, even going as far as making fun of him. Over. And over. and over. In fact, it was her fault that this boy was an outcast in the first place. She grew very popular within her school once she joined the cheerleading team. Her form seemed to be flawless, and almost hypnotizing. The Coach (or whatever it is) even 'let' her run the entire show. Eventually, this cheer team made it to a cheer championship, and she was scouted out for how much she stuck out from the others (in a good way). However, every time she cheered, she seemed to always have somebody on her mind, and never said who that was..Now, this poor girl had been teased before by other people. Why, you ask? Who would dare tease and make fun of the Ultimate Cheerleader? Well, lots of people. Before Puyo even became the Ultimate Cheerleader, she was teased about her height and her love of fiction in school. The kids would throw things at her, call her names like the ‘Giant of the north side’ or, ‘Puyo the Giant Peach’, which infuriated her every time. One day, a group of kids decided to gang up on her as she walked home with her friend. They started to try to beat her up, but much to their dismay Puyo’s height gave her an advantage over all of the as she kicked each one away.They were sent home bruised, which resulted in a moderately happy Puyo going home to see her parents’ faces spread with worry. Turns out they got a call, and...well, Puyo wasn’t very happy after hearing what was said about her. Now, why does all this matter? Truth be told, it didn’t really damage Puyo’s self-esteem at all. But it did confirm one thing for her; that people will always be afraid of her because of her height. Appearance Puyo Puyo is very fit, but lacks muscle in her arms. Or at least she seems to. Despite this, she is ironically quite powerful in strength. She has her hair up in a ponytail, so it's pretty hard to tell how long her hair actually is. Also, her hair length somehow changes from day to day. Her hair is brown, as well as her eyes (albeit a bit lighter). She can be seen with her Pom-poms, although she doesn't always have them. Puyo has a pink-and-white striped skirt that has a large white star on the left and right side of it. She wears a pretty short tank-top, to wear her stomach is exposed and it ends just below her breasts. Her shirt is also the same shade of light pink that her skirt is, with a smaller white star on the right of her chest. She wears bright pink sneakers that are obviously too small for her, yet she claims they're her most comfortable pair of shoes. Personality Puyo Puyo has a very brash and loud-mouthed personality, especially when you first meet her. She is extremely confident in herself, to the point where she could even seem ''over''confident at times. While she is not the brightest apple on the tree, which Puyo herself does admit to, she constantly works hard for others before herself once a person gets close enough to her. While brash and arrogant, Puyo is surprisingly down-to-earth when it comes to facing a problem. That said, she always remains hopeful when consulting one of her friends. There is also a more motherly side to her, as she has a soft spot for children or child-like people due to her time at multiple orphanages. She tries her best to give her own advice and cheer people up, in her own way. Relationships